Before They Notice
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: For the Commander, doing paperwork was tedious enough as it was. Doubly so when he had a horny Zuikaku in his lap. [Smut]


**Before They Notice**

''Approved... declined... declined... approved...''

The Commander grimaced and reached up, massaging his aching forehead as he gazed down at the documents in front of him. Simple work, but highly monotonous.

It was mid-afternoon by this point, the temperature gradually cooling as the day went on. He was glad about that; the summer heat was killing him, and it seemed like every day until autumn took an eternity. Idly he set down his pen and folded his hands before resting his forehead against them – taking a minute to rest his aching fingers.

Muted footsteps and muffled knocking drew him out of his brief rest, a sigh escaping him. ''Enter.''

The second the last syllable left his lips the door all but slammed open, a familiar cheery face greeting him as the owner stepped inside, carrying a stack of papers. His girlfriend and secretary, Zuikaku.

''Hey~ Commander! I got the things you wanted~!''

The Commander looked up, smiling lightly at the cheerful Ship-Girl. ''Thanks; just put 'em on my desk.''

Zuikaku hummed an affirmative, closing the doors behind her and approaching his desk – bending over and laying the documents down. Due to how she bent over he got a full view of her ample cleavage, her soft-looking boobs hanging a mere foot away from him. She was far from subtle about her intentions, to say the least. She had done it so many times now he wasn't even surprised; instead simply gazing at her boobs without a hint of shame.

After a second he glanced back down at the document before him, resuming his work without missing a beat. From the corner of his eye he could see Zuikaku pout, purposefully sticking her arms under her breasts and pushing them up, making them alluringly bounce. He didn't show any sign of attention, half-focusing on the work before him.

''Mn~'' The busty Aircraft Carrier pouted deeper, shifting out of his line of sight.

That was until she walked around his desk, surprising him when she suddenly pushing him back and straddled his lap – her cheeky smile greeting him.

''Pay attention to me~'' Zuikaku said playfully, her hands settling on his shoulders and lightly massaging them.

The Commander sighed exasperatedly. ''I would every second of the day, Zuikaku. But work needs to be done, and I can't do that with you sitting in my lap.''

Zuikaku pouted again, one hand curling up the back of his head – before shoving his head into her breasts, whispering into his ear. ''Then I'll help with work, if you pay attention now.''

In response the Commander nipped lightly at her breast, earning a quiet mewl from Zuikaku, taking that as a solid 'yes'. That fact was reinforced as his hands came up and cupped her ass, hiking her red skirt up so he could get a better feel. Zuikaku smiled and lightly kissed his cheek, shivering pleasantly as his lips ghosted over the tops of her breasts, planting a trail of light kisses that left her wanting more.

''Mn...'' Zuikaku bit her lip, tipping her head back and idly shrugging her white jacket off. She'd rather it not get messy; she'd need something to hide the marks afterwards.

Finally the Commander pulled his head out from between her breasts, kissing her jaw instead – earning a low groan from the busty carrier. He lightly nipped at the skin with his teeth, not outright biting but close enough that it left her whimpering. He shifted down her jaw and to her neck, burying his head in the crook of her neck and peppering the sensitive skin with hungry kisses, his teeth grazing her jugular.

Zuikaku's shaky moan only encouraged him, his fingers digging into her butt as he groped her rear. He gave her neck one last kiss before moving down, kissing her right shoulder before sinking his teeth in, lightly biting her and marking her as his. Zuikaku gasped before it devolved into a low moan, shivering as he kissed the wound better... before repeating it again further down her shoulder.

''Ah... Commander...'' Zuikaku breathed and rolled her hips slowly – smiling as she felt his hardness through the layers of cloth separating them. ''Hehe... looks like you- Mm!''

Her tease was cut short as he bit her shoulder again, the light jolt of pain tapping into her hidden masochistic desires. The Aircraft Carrier groaned and leaned back, continuing to slowly roll her hips and grind against his swelling hardness. As if waiting for her to lean back he suddenly released her ass, his hands instead darting up to the strings of her red dress and yanking them down – causing her dress to fall slack.

Zuikaku blushed red as her dress pooled around her waist, everything from her stomach to her neck left bare to his gaze. It didn't help that she didn't wear a bra; her large, soft-looking breasts fully exposed to him.

Mustering her confidence Zuikaku flashed an embarrassed smile, slipping an arm under her breasts and pushing them up. ''Like them...?''

''Mm.'' The Commander hummed lowly, leaning in and capturing her lips in a light kiss – one Zuikaku quickly deepened, gripping the back of his head and prolonging it for as long as their lungs would allow.

The second they broke apart he moved down, his hands cupping her large breasts and gave them a rough squeeze – eliciting a pleasure-filled moan from his partner, a shudder running up her spine. Her boobs were immensely soft, squishing beneath his fingers like dough and bouncing lightly as he rolled them around. And he knew from experience that Zuikaku's breasts were her weak point; more than once he had made her climax just from fondling her tits.

He went a step further, lightly groping her boobs while tilting his head down – and taking her nipple into his mouth. Zuikaku buckled and moaned, wrapping both arms around his head and pushing him against her bouncy breasts. In response he let his teeth lightly graze her nipple, rolling it around between his teeth and relishing the stifled gasp she made, using his other hand to pinch her nipple at the same time.

''Haah~'' The crane exhaled, moaning as he swapped to her other nipple – both hands continuing to squeeze her boobs at the same time. ''Commander... don't tease me so much~''

''You wanted my attention, you got it.'' Was his muffled response.

Zuikaku only whimpered in reply, rocking her hips against him. The Commander twitched as he felt her rub against his cock, reminding him of the aching need in his pants. He pushed back the desire for a few more moments, hungrily kissing and nipping at her breasts while making sure to leave marks. However as she kept grinding against him he couldn't hold back any longer, acting in an instant.

''Mm?!'' Zuikaku let out a surprised grunt as he suddenly grabbed her ass, picking her up – and planting her on his desk, the cold wood pressing against her back.

The Aircraft Carrier blushed as he loomed over her, but had no time to speak before he leaned down and captured her lips in a rough kiss. Zuikaku groaned and wrapped her arms around him, returning the kiss with desperate fervour, loving the fact she had finally got him to focus on her fully. They broke apart only for a second to catch their breath before they kissed again, their lips heatedly meshing together – a pleased moan escaping her when he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

Their heated tongue-war lasted a few long seconds before they broke apart, and in a heartbeat the Commander moved down to her breasts – kissing and sucking on her soft skin ravenously, earning lustful moans of delight from Zuikaku. She was helpless to resist, able only to writhe and moan as he toyed with her boobs. That was until he moved lower, trailing wet kisses down her toned stomach until he lifted her dress up, granting him an unhindered view of her plain white panties.

''Mn... don't stare so much...'' Zuikaku squirmed, smiling embarrassedly. ''It makes me nervous, y'know?''

The Commander didn't deign her with a response, instead hooking his fingers into her underwear and pulling them down her thighs. Zuikaku blushed and raised her legs, allowing him to peel her panties off before spreading her legs apart slightly, giving him a view of her wet slit, arousal coating her lower lips.

''H-Hey... you're starting to stare aga- _Ah~!_''

Zuikaku moaned cutely as he suddenly leaned down and kissed her pussy, his lips sending a jolt of pleasure through her pelvis. Before she could so much as blink he did it again, his lips ghosting over her pussy lips and peppering her sensitive flesh with heated, lust-filled kisses – quickly throwing his tongue into the mix, taking long licks of her folds and devouring her sweet honey.

Her ample breasts heaved with each deep breath she took, exhaling a shuddery breath as he slipped his tongue between her folds. Zuikaku mewled at the lewd sensation, feeling his tongue swirl around her insides and lap up her honey. She tilted her head back, staring upside-down at the office doors and blushing, realising how compromising this position was. Then again, it was better than the time Kaga walked in on the Commander bending her over the desk and fucking her.

''O-Ohh~!'' Zuikaku moaned at the thought, shivering as she felt his fingers dig into her hips, stopping her from squirming away. ''M-Mm... someone might walk in, you know... ahh...''

''Then give them a show.'' The Commander grunted back, voice sending pleasurable vibrations through her pussy.

The Aircraft Carrier moaned as he pulled his tongue out, returning to kissing her folds before nipping at her lower lips – the gentle pain making all her muscles coil up tight with dangerous pleasure. She expected him to resume eating her out, to make her whine and moan until she came, but to her surprise he suddenly released her hips and leaned back. Her cheeks darkened as she _heard_ his zipper buzz, followed by the sensation of something thick and hard press against her pussy.

''Ah...'' Zuikaku smiled shakily, curling her hands into fists in preparation. ''G-Go ahea- _Mm!_''

His cock instantly speared into her pussy, parting her lower lips apart and burying itself deep inside her – the familiar fullness inside her nearly making her mind melt. Zuikaku moaned lowly, arching her back off the desk as he bucked his hips several times, shoving more of his cock into her until his pelvis bumped against hers – his full length inside her pussy, stuffing her to the brim with his familiar girth.

The Commander gave her a moment, but they had done this dance more than a few times. He knew how much 'damage' she could take. With that in mind he started moving after only a few seconds, slowly thrusting his cock into her folds before quickly picking up speed, eliciting quiet whines of pleasure from the busty woman. Soon the repeated smacking of skin-on-skin began echoing throughout his office, the thick walls ensuring nobody would hear unless they stood right outside the doors.

''A-Ah~!'' Zuikaku writhed, her boobs bouncing up and down in sync with his increasing-rough thrusts. ''F-Faster!''

He obliged, gripping her waist and pounding away at her pussy, relishing her cry of delight. She tightened around his cock repeatedly, her cute expression of pleasure – a smile playing at her lips as she moaned and eyes screwed tightly shut – only excited him further. Within the minute he couldn't keep his hands to himself, releasing her right hip and instead groping her breast, his rough fondling earning him another cute moan.

''_Mm~!_'' She bit her lip as he pinched her nipple, a groan escaping the Commander as her inner walls strangled his cock in response.

Zuikaku opened her eyes and looked up at him, brown eyes half-lidded with lust. She reached out as if to hug him and he obliged, leaning down and letting her wrap her arms around him, snaking his arms under her as well. His thrusts didn't slow even slightly, continuing to slam into her pussy so hard and fast it left Zuikaku gasping with pleasure, her long legs half-wrapped around his waist – his constantly thrusting leaving her so weak she couldn't fully slip them around.

Her pelvis twisted and tightened the more he fucked her, the pleasure eating away at her stamina and making her body heat up wonderfully. She wasn't alone; she could _feel _his cock throbbing inside her, the urge to cum clear. She worked her pelvic muscles as best she could, rhythmically tightening around his shaft each time he bottomed out inside her, trying to coax out his orgasm.

''C-Commander... inside...'' Zuikaku panted, moaning as he silenced her with a kiss – the kiss light but doing its job of silencing her.

His thrusts sped up, burying his twitching cock deep into her quivering pussy before his thrusts briefly slowed, his hips buckling as a burst of hot pleasure shot through him. The Commander groaned, crashing his lips against Zuikaku's and hungrily smothering her lewd moans – before he came, unloading ropes of hot cum deep into her quivering slit.

''_Mmph!_'' Zuikaku's muffled cry reached his ears a second later, her curvy frame buckling beneath him as she climaxed, her pussy pleasurably squeezing his cock and coaxing out his seed.

Heavy panting filled the office as their orgasms drew to an end, the duo tiredly rocking their hips, gently teasing each other as they continued kissing – said kissing growing sloppy and clumsy, too busy catching their breaths to care.

After a minute the Commander recovered enough to pull out, promptly collapsing back in his office chair. ''Haah... there. Now... help me... with my work...''

''Mn... fine~'' Zuikaku groaned, pushing herself off his desk.

Just then the office doors opened – and Akagi entered, an ominous look on her face.

''Oh my~ Looks like a certain crane is behaving inappropriately in Commander-sama's office~''

''Gkh-! O-Oi, this is just... ahh... um, Commander... help? C-Commander?''

''Akagi. Feel free to punish her... just make sure she can still do... her share of work...''

''_Commander?!_''

''Ufufu, as you command~''

X-x-X

''Thank you for the help, Commander. Your assistance is much appreciated.''

''It's no problem, Mikasa.'' The Commander replied idly, pushing a metal rack full of artillery shells – Mikasa at his side, doing the same.

It was the day after Zuikaku seduced him in his office, and he found himself down at the depot helping Mikasa with storage duties – mostly just to get himself out of his office, but that was besides the point. Mikasa was more than capable of doing the work of course, but as she said, 'everything is more enjoyable with good company'. He couldn't disagree with such a notion.

Chatting idly the two pushed the tall metal racks down the wide hallway of the warehouse, reaching a modest room at the end – rows of tall metal lockers lining the walls. They were easily eight feet tall and wide enough to fit three people in them, used to store the shells inside. The metal frames were used to stop the shells falling and blowing up should the base come under attack... or should a mischievous Destroyer try and prank an unfortunate soul.

''Can I entrust you to put these away, while I mount new shells upon the racks?'' Mikasa asked, earning a wordless nod from the Commander. ''Excellent. I won't be long.''

Mikasa departed, leaving him standing alone in the room. The Commander pushed the rack over to one of the empty lockers, the metal rack easily sliding into it – leaving no room for it to wiggle about. He closed the door with a metallic 'thud', the sudden silence allowing him to hear an approaching pair of footsteps, their shoes clicking against the tile floor.

''Ah, hello Commander!'' Zuikaku's cheery voice reached his ears, a glance over his shoulder revealing the brunette Ship-Girl to be carrying a stack of boxes.

''Afternoon, Zuikaku.'' The Commander smiled back, moving over to the other locker as he continued his job. ''I'm guessing Akashi set you up with something?''

''Mm. Just relocating stuff.'' The Aircraft Carrier responded lightly, moving over to the opposite corner of the room and sliding the boxes onto some shelves.

His smile turned mischievous as he recalled yesterday. ''So, did Akagi teach you about not interrupting me during work hours~?''

Zuikaku blushed, looking over her shoulder and shooting him an embarrassed glare. ''Why'd you let her drag me off, anyway?! I was still... y'know, half-dressed!''

''Should've thought of that before you seduced me in my office.'' He snorted. He knew Akagi wouldn't do anything too bad, and she wouldn't dare humiliate Zuikaku. The fact Zuikaku wasn't genuinely mad at him was proof of that.

The Commander was disturbed from his thoughts as a pair of soft breasts pressed against his back, a pair of hands covering his eyes. ''Guess who~''

''Someone who's about to get a visit from Akagi again.''

''Bleh~ Meanie~'' Zuikaku childishly blew a raspberry.

He huffed, twisting around and coming face-to-face with Zuikaku. She flashed him a cheeky grin, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Said blush darkened a shade as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body flush against his, her boobs squishing against his chest. Their faces were close enough her breath gently brushed against his face, her pale lips looking so inviting that he couldn't resist.

''Mm...'' Zuikaku smiled into the kiss, slowly snaking her arms up his chest and around his neck, deepening the kiss. ''Commander...''

They stood there for what felt like an eternity, their lips slowly meshing together. The only reason they broke apart was the faint approaching footsteps, forcing them apart lest they get caught 'misbehaving' during work hours.

The Commander thought for a moment, glancing over at the oversized locker, and without a word guided Zuikaku over to it. She didn't complain, slipping inside and letting him stand behind her, allowing him to close the door of the locker. Three slits at the top of the door allowed air and light inside, but provided enough privacy to hide them from any passing Ship-Girls that didn't look too closely.

''Mn...'' He grunted as Zuikaku suddenly pushed her ass towards him, the gentle curve of her ass pressing against his crotch.

In response he wrapped his arms around her stomach, pulling her against him before planting a kiss on the back of her neck. Zuikaku moaned approvingly, slowly rolling her hips and continuing to grind her ass against him, something that only prompted him to kiss her more – quickly adding his teeth into the mix, lightly biting the back of her neck.

''Ah...!'' Zuikaku bit her lip, shivering. ''Haah... y-you perv...''

''Says the one grinding against me.'' The Commander murmured in reply, kissing the back of her ear and playfully nibbling on her earlobe.

Zuikaku didn't have any comeback to that, a moan rising from her throat as he toyed with her. His hands itched to have something to do and he let them, trailing them up her stomach until he found her large breasts – roughly groping them through her dress. He grinned when she hung her head forth, barely stifling a shaky moan of pleasure and leaving herself open, allowing him to hungrily kiss her jugular, sending shivers running through the busty woman.

As he toyed with her Zuikaku reached behind herself, her hand cupping his crotch and rubbing him off, blindly fumbling for his zipper until she found it – tugging his swelling cock out in the open. With a hot smile she grasped her skirt and lifting it up, bunching it in her fist and allowing her to grind her panty-clad ass against his dick, his shaft sliding between her ass cheeks teasingly.

''Nn...''

''Like that~?'' Zuikaku grinned challengingly, shooting him a confident wink.

His response came in the form of tugging her white jacket aside and biting her shoulder, earning a surprised gasp from his masochistic girlfriend before it devolved into a throaty moan. He wasn't finished, his hands releasing her breasts for all of one second before yanking the front of her dress down – allowing her boobs to bounce free, no bra to hold them.

Zuikaku mewled as he instantly grabbed them again, finger digging into her soft breasts and roughly them, snatching the breath from her lungs. Not willing to be outdone she pushed her ass against him, panting and rolling her hips heatedly while loving the feel of his cock against her ass. So close to entering her, the only thing stopping him being her underwear.

''Mn...'' Zuikaku bit her lip, sighing blissfully when he kissed the back of her neck. ''C-Commander... inside me, please...''

He chuckled lowly, his breath brushing against her skin before he murmured back. ''You've got free hands.''

The Aircraft Carrier blushed and complied, reaching down and grasping the waistband of her white panties – tugging them down to her thighs. The Commander shifted behind her, lowering down slightly and releasing her left boob, instead using his now-free hand to guide his cock towards her aroused slit. Excited anticipation flooded Zuikaku's body and she stood up on her tiptoes, wiggling her ass enticingly.

She wasn't disappointed – a low moan slipping past her lips as he pushed inside her, his cock easily penetrating her and pushing deep into her. Within a few slow thrusts his entire cock was buried inside of her, filling her so wonderfully she couldn't help but moan – buckling when he teasingly squeeze her right breast again. Zuikaku bit her lip, stifling her lewd noises as he rolled her nipple between his fingers, the electrical pleasure only enhanced the burning fullness in her pussy.

''A-Ah...!'' She moaned as he started thrusting in earnest, his hips quietly smacking against her ass. ''M-Mn... were you always... this big~?''

''Maybe I'm getting excited doing it here.'' The Commander murmured heatedly back.

''Haah... maybe I should... Nn, start doing this... more often then~?''

He responded to her teasing offer by roughly groping her other breast once more, squeezing both her tits at once and knocking the breath from her lungs. The Commander grinned at her low groan of pleasure, picking up the pace and pounding her pussy with lustful eagerness. Zuikaku wasn't idle either, pushing her ass towards him constantly, trying to keep him inside her as long as physically possible.

Her arousal leaked down his cock the more he plunged into her, revealing how turned on fucking like this made her. He couldn't blame her; there was a certain nervous excitement to fucking like this, the danger of being caught only enhancing their pleasure. Every second they dragged it out was a risk, and so neither needed to take things slow – they needed to be fast and passionate.

Unfortunately, neither were fast enough before heavy footsteps neared. Mikasa.

''Commander I'm...'' The Battleship trailed off as she returned to an empty room, blinking in slight surprise.

That was until her eyes landed on their locker, the light spilling into the room easily allowing her to see his and Zuikaku's face behind the slits. And more importantly, her proximity allowing her to hear the muffled smacking of skin.

In an instant, Mikasa's face lit up like a scarlet Christmas tree.

''_NO C-C-COPULATING IN THE STORAGE R-ROOM! OUT!_''

X-x-X

Hours passed, seemingly all the longer after both were chewed out by a furiously-blushing Mikasa.

And now here he was, sitting behind his desk, getting chewed out by Hammann. He wasn't really listening, too distracted to pay attention to her. Something about Submarines getting too 'uppity' with the Destroyers, an idea no doubt born due to her rivalry with I-168.

''_Commander!_'' Hammann's shout snapped him from his distracted thoughts, the Destroyer blushing angrily. ''S-Stop ignoring me!''

''Ah, sorry, sorry.'' The Commander apologetically waved at her. ''Just distracted. Work stuff on my mind is all.''

Hammann pouted grumpily and huffed, turning away. ''Hmph! I'm going for a walk; you better be ready to listen when I get back, alright?!''

''Hai, Hai...''

With a quiet grumble Hammann stormed out his room, petulantly mumbling 'stupid Commander' and 'dumb idiot' to herself as she left. The Commander watched her go, struggling to maintain a straight face. The second the door closed behind her he relaxed, groaning softly.

''Hehe~''

The Commander looked down, shuddering at the sight of Zuikaku sitting under his desk – one delicately-soft hand wrapped around his cock and jerking him off. Her movements alternated between pleasurably fast to achingly slow, never giving him long enough to get use to the rhythm and leaving his cock throbbing with need.

Zuikaku grinned teasingly at him, leaning in and planting a wet kiss on the tip of his dick. He groaned lowly, tilting his head back as she slowly took his cock into her mouth, his entire length quickly being engulfed by her hot, wet mouth. She was skilled enough to take his entire length inside without gagging, the tip slipping down the back of her throat as she deep-throated him.

''Mm~'' Zuikaku hummed as she pulled back, her pink lips wrapped around the tip of his cock – a groan escaping him as she ran her tongue all over his shaft, licking his dick adoringly.

She didn't tear her gaze away from him as she sucked him off, tilting her head to the side so his cock poked her cheek lewdly. The Aircraft Carrier sunk down again, deep-throating him for a long second until she pulled back, his cock slipping out of her mouth. Zuikaku wasted no time in jerking him off, her saliva making his dick slippery in her grip and eliciting a sharp gasp of pleasure from the Commander.

''Hm~'' Zuikaku hummed contemplatively, finally tearing her eyes away – instead looking down at her chest inquisitively.

After a second her eyes lit up, a metaphorical lightbulb going off. In a heartbeat she released his cock and shrugged off her white jacket, letting it pool behind her, before tugging her red dress down – allowing her large round breasts to bounce free. Without hesitation she sat up on her knees and pressed her soft boobs against his dick, earning a low groan of delight from the Commander; only encouraging her to go further.

The Commander stifled a grunt as his girlfriend squished her breasts against his cock, smothering it between her heavenly-soft boobs. Zuikaku teasingly rubbed her breasts up and down, the gentle pressure teasing his already-sensitive cock. It didn't help that he'd been constantly edged throughout the day, constantly interrupted mid-fuck with Zuikaku. Though they shared some of the blame for that, given all the semi-public places they'd done it in.

''Nn...'' He tipped his head back, groaning breathlessly as she leaned down and kissed the tip playfully.

''Hehe~'' Zuikaku grinned as she gave him a titfuck. ''I wonder if ya can finish before Hammann gets back~''

In response he shot her a light glare that lacked any real heat, screwing his eyes shut a moment later – hot pleasure tickling his cock as she squeezed her breasts around his shaft. She alternated between gently bobbing her breasts to tightly squeezing her tits against his dick, smothering his cock with their softness. On instinct he started bucking his hips, thrusting his cock up between her breasts, allowing Zuikaku to kiss and lick his dick as it appeared.

The toll of the day's activities were taking their toll, his breathing quickly growing heavier as she continued getting him off. The threat of Hammann coming back and interrupting their fun only fuelled his arousal, his cock twitching and throbbing between Zuikaku's tits. The Aircraft Carrier only took that as a challenge, eagerly teasing his cock with her boobs – using every tactic she knew, from kissing the tip as it appeared to drooling on his cock seductively.

She didn't have to wait more than a minute until he reached his limit. ''F-Fuck!''

''Mm~'' Zuikaku cooed as he came, shooting ropes of cum over her face and chin, several smaller spurts coating the top of her breasts before dribbling down her cleavage.

The Aircraft Carrier kept bobbing her breasts for a few more seconds, coaxing out every last drop of his seed before she finally stopped, leaning back slightly and catching her breath. However she couldn't stay still for long, a burning need in her pelvis begging to be sated, a prospect only achievable with his cock.

''Commander...'' Zuikaku breathed, crawling out from under his desk – and promptly bending over his desk, hiking her skirt up. ''Wanna continue... from earlier?''

The Commander was all too happy to take her up on that offer, eagerly standing up and getting behind her – that was, until the door opened.

Hammann took three steps into the room, expression freezing as she saw their position – not helped by the cum covering Zuikaku's face – before her face blossomed into a bright scarlet.

''_NO FOOLING AROUND IN THE OFFICE!_''

X-x-X

''A-A-Ah~! C-Command- _Mmph~!_''

The Commander groaned as Zuikaku spasmed beneath him, cumming on his throbbing cock. He dove down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, muffling her shrill cry and his own harsh grunt – his cock pulsating once before he came, pumping ropes of cum deep into Zuikaku's quivering pussy, adding the icing to her orgasm.

He kept rolling his hips, unloading into his girlfriend and ravenously kissing her, both of them quickly throwing their tongues into the mix. Their sloppy kiss lasted only a few seconds before they were forced to break apart, gasping in air as they came down from their climatic high.

''Nn...'' The Commander grunted breathlessly, leaning back and tugging his cock out of her slick pussy – promptly collapsing atop her, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

It was late evening by this point, the duo panting as they laid on his bed – bodies sweaty and their lower halves wet with their mixed fluids. It wasn't the first round they had gone in the past hour, and it wouldn't be the last. A day full of constantly being denied and interrupted certainly built up their urges, though Zuikaku was to blame for near-constantly starting things.

''You've been... really bold... lately...'' The Commander murmured into Zuikaku's ear, grunting as she lazily unwrapped her legs from around his waist.

''Mn... not my fault it feels so good~'' Zuikaku whined, trailing her hands up his neck and cupping his cheeks – bringing him into a light kiss.

He returned the kiss slowly, his own hands wandering down to her plump breasts and giving them a light grope. Zuikaku moaned into his mouth, her tongue prodding his lip and prompting him to open his mouth, their tongues quickly wrestling for dominance. Only when the need to breath grew too strong to ignore did they stop, breaking apart for air.

''Nn... I'm all sweaty now, too...'' He muttered, nipping at her chin.

''Haah...'' Zuikaku breathed, gaining a playful quirk to her lips. ''How about... we continue this... in the shower~?''

The Commander smirked back and grabbed her ass – eliciting a startled yelp from Zuikaku as he leaned back, lifting her with him. ''_Naughty girl~_''

Zuikaku blushed darkly, embarrassedly smiling. ''Well... I guess I'm _your_ naughty girl, huh?''

He kissed her on the lips. ''That you are.''

''Hehe~''

[END]


End file.
